OS Faberry
by MlleYuu
Summary: Rachel a quitté Finn, Quinn n'arrête pas d'y penser... où est-ce que tout ça va la mener ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un petit oneshot Faberry qui pourrait avoir un deuxième petit chapitre :)

Enjoy !

* * *

PDV Q

Rachel a quitté Finn... Cette pensée ne faisait que tourner dans ma tête depuis plusieurs jours. Ca s'était passé durant une répétition. Ils s'étaient disputés et la brune s'était réfugiée dans les loges. Bien sûr, le quarterback l'avait suivie et dix minutes plus tard, ils était revenu, nous annonçant qu'elle avait rompu.

Comme d'habitude, je m'étais dis qu'elle avait fait ça sur un coup de tête mais les deux ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis. Rachel évitait clairement le grand brun et passait plus de temps avec Kurt et les autres filles. Je ne m'en plaignais d'ailleurs pas car j'avais eu l'occasion de passer quelques heures avec elle en dehors du glee club.

J'étais assise au bord de la scène de l'auditorium, balançant mes jambes dans le vide quand j'entendis des voix se rapprocher. Elles venaient du couloir et je reconnus le timbre de Finn et celui de Puck. Génial... Je me levais alors et m'assis au piano, faisant mine de regarder des partitions. Comme je l'avais prédit, les deux garçons apparurent, suivis de Rach' et de Kurt. Il ne manquait plus que ça ...

Puck descendit rapidement les escaliers et vins vers moi, grimpant sur la scène avec agilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Quinn ?

\- Je venais répéter mais apparemment je ne suis pas la seule.

-En fait on ne venait pas pour ça...

\- Quinn !

Je tournais la tête à l'entente de mo nom et tombais sur Rachel qui se rapprochais à grands pas. Oh non...

\- Salut Rachel, lui dis-je.

Puckerman regarda Rachel et après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, il se retourna.

\- Je vous laisse, dit-il avant de filer rejoindre son meilleure ami.

En partant, il se pencha à l'oreille de la brune et lui dis quelques chose à l'oreille. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, apparemment choquée et se retourna pour le regarder s'en aller.

\- Puck ! C'est hors de question !

Je haussais un sourcil, quelle mouche les avais piqué encore...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je.

\- Hein ? Heur rien. C'est rien.

Elle avait lever les bras, secouant les mains l'air paniqué. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Rien hein ...

Elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- C'est que ...

Elle se tourna alors vers les trois garçons assis dans les sièges et cria.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Aller Berry, je te pensais plus courageuse.

Elle souffla , énervée cette fois-ci, ce qui la rendait plus mignonne qu'autre chose... Reprends-toi Fabray! Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? dit-elle avec un cup de tête vers Finn.

Je secouai vivement la tête, approuvant. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de le voir. Rachel m'attrapa le bras et me tira dans les coulisses. Je pensais que nous allions sortir de l'auditorium pour parler dans les couloirs ou dans une salle mais apparemment Rachel avait un autre plan. Je ne dis rien, profitant de sa main sur mon avant-bras. Elle me tirait doucement derrière elle et je me laissais totalement faire, savourant le contact doux entre sa peau et la mienne.

On arriva devant une porte de sortie et à mon grand étonnement, elle la poussa et on se retrouva à l'extérieur, derrière le bâtiment principal.

\- Hum Rach', qu'est-ce qu'on fait dehors ?

\- Ils allaient nous suivre sinon...

Elle colla son oreille à la porte quelques secondes puis soupira, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Okay... Tu es hantée par des fantômes ? Qui allaient nous suivre ?

\- Les garcons...

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous suivraient.

\- Parce que je ... Ils ... C'est compliqué.

Elle sa laissa glisser contre le porte et s'assit à même le sol. D'accord, ça ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Je m'accroupis devant elle.

\- Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle me regarda et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Assied toi, ça risque d'être long.

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'assis à ses côtés s'elle avec une petite grimace. Le sol n'était pas le plus propre que je n'avais jamais vu mais je ferai avec.

\- Tu sais quand j'ai quitté Fin...

Oh oui je sais, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que c'es arrivé, pensais-je.

-Ce n'était pas à cause de nos disputes ou que ça n'allait pas. Enfin si un peu mais la raison principale c'est que ... Je ne l'aimais pas.

Wow ! Ce fut un sacré choc. Rachel Berry qui rêvait d'être avec Finn, me l'avait piqué et semblait plus amoureuse que n'importe qui jouait la comédie depuis le début ?

\- En tout cas, depuis que je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

Ouch, encore un autre choc mais celui-ci faisait plus l'effet d'une droite en plein visage. Je baissais les yeux. Une amie se devait d'écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire peu importe si cela lui causait du tord... Surtout dans ma situation.

\- Et qui est-ce ? demandais-je de la voix la plus assurée possible.

\- Hum...

Elle baissa la tête, évitant mon regard. Bon on allait donc devoir jouer au devinettes

\- Je le connais ?

-Oui

-Il es au lycée ?

-Oui

\- Il est au glee club ?!

\- Oui

Bon, on avançait déjà un peu plus mais les réponses d'une syllabe de Rachel commençaient à me taper sur le système. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me dire qui était cette petite merde ? Calme toi Quinn...

Les possibilités s'étaient grandement rétrécies. Il restait Puck, Archie, Mike, Kurt ou Blaine. Les deux derniers étaient éliminés d'officie car ils étaient ensemble et l'un deux était le meilleur ami de la jeune fille. Je cherchais depuis une dizaine de seconde ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à Puck quand Rachel me sortit de mes pensées.

-Laisse tomber Quinn, tu ne vas pas trouver.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment dire ...

\- Rachel, on a pas toute la journée à la fin ! m'exclamais-je.

\- C'est toi!

Si elle me disait que c'était ce putain de Puck, j'allais le ... Quoi ?

\- C'est toi Quinn...

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide une seconde, fixant un point puis je pris enfin conscience de la situation. Je me tournais vers Rachel qui avait fermé les yeux. Est-ce que j'étais en plein rêve ?

Je n'avais toujours pas réagis après plus d'une dizaine de secondes, alors la brune se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur avec précipitation.

\- Non Rach' attend !

Je me levais et me lançai à sa poursuite. Je l'aperçus retourner sur scène puis monter les escaliers qui menaient aux couloirs deux par deux. Alors que je venais de sauter de la scène pour monter les marches, Puck se plaça devant moi.

\- Il s'est passé quoi bordel ?

\- Dégage Noah je dois la rattraper !

Je le poussai, si fort qu'il retomba sur un siège et recommençai à courir. Je déboulais dans le couloir bondé. Je ne voyais plus Rachel mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Je poussais les gens sur mon passage et aperçus Santa qui parlait avec Brittany.

\- San', Britt', vous avez pas vu passer Berry ?

-Non, répondit Santana.

\- Si! Elle nous a dit que ne devait pas dire à Quinn où elle allait.

-Britt', s'exclama la latina.

Je m'approchais de ma meilleure amie, la poussant dos au casier.

\- Dis moi où elle est aller, tout de suite.

\- Fabray, tu sais bien que 'intimidation ne marche pas sur moi...

\- Je te le demande en tant qu'amie Santana. J'ai besoin de la voir ...

Je me rendais bien compte que je faisait pitié à supplier de cette manière mais c'était la vérité. Santana me sonda du regard avant de souffles.

\- Glee club

Quelle idiote ! Bien sûr qu'elle allait se réfugier là bas. Je remerciais rapidement mes amies, remarquant le sourire fière qu'affichait Brittany. Je me remis à courir à travers les couloirs, esquivant agilement les étudiants pour gagner du temps. J'avais l'impression que la distance qui me séparait de la salle du club était de plus en plus longue au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapprochais.

\- Rachel...

Je pensais sans cesse à ses mots. Quelle imbécile ! Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas simplement sauter dans les bras ? Je savais pourquoi ... J'étais Quinn Fabray, la reine au cœur de glace. Mais Rachel était _l'exception_.

J'arrivais devant la salle et ralentis. Je regardais à travers la vitre et aperçus Rachel, blottie contre le piano, les genoux relevés au niveau de son visage. J'entrais doucement dans la salle et m'approchas de la brune sans bruit. Elle avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, les mains appuyées sur son front. Elle pleurai, je voyais son corps trembler légèrement. Mon cœur se serra immédiatement quand j'entendis ses sanglots incontrôlés.

\- Rach', dis-je une fois à côté d'elle.

Elle se figea et releva lentement la tête. Je m'approchais encore lentement, comme face à un animal apeuré et m'accroupis devant elle. Je cherchais mes mots pour la rassurer mais elle me devança.

\- Vas y, moque toi. Refais de moi ton souffre douleur...

Je serrai la mâchoire à l'évocation de notre passé. Je baissais le regard et avec hésitation, posait ma main au dessus de la sienne.

-Je ne vais pas me moquer Rach'. Je ... Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots tu sais, dis-je avec un rire amer.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je fus dévastée en voyant les sillons qu'avaient tracés ses larmes le long de ses joues. D'une mai peu assurée, je posais mon pouce sur sa peau, effaçant la trace humide. Je la vis froncer les sourcils à ce contact assez inhabituel.

-Rachel je comprends tes sentiments. C'est juste que ... J'ai l'impression de ne pas les mériter. J'ai toujours pensé mes sentiments étaient à sens unique avec tout ce que je t'i fais subir...

-Tes sentiment ...?

Je lui souris, un peu gênée et surtout à court de mots. Elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Oui, ce genre de sentiments, dis-je tant bien que mal.

J'aperçus un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres Elle prit ma main qui était encore sur la sienne et passa ses doigts entre les miens.

Elle était si belle à ce moment! Les pommettes roses, les yeux billant et quand ces derniers tombèrent sur ma bouche, elle se lécha les lèvres. Mon dieu que j'avais envie de l'embrasser !Je lâchais sa main pour poser mes paumes de chaque côtés de son visage.J'avais le cœur battant mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me figer. Elle releva les yeux vers les miens alors que je me rapprochai lentement d'elle. Je vis ses joues devenir encore plus rouge et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise quand elle comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Oui Rachel Berry, j'allais t'embrasser.

Elle ferma les yeux et je pris ça comme le feu vert. Je souris avant de venir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne bougea pas dans un premier temps puis répondit timidement au baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douce que ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle posa une main hésitant sur mon cou et me rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Elle m'embrassait ! J'avais le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Je dus poser mes mains au sol pour ne pas tomber en avant. Après quelques secondes,elle brisa le baiser. Je laissais mon front reposer contre le sien et appréciais la sensation de son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et la tendresse que je vis dans son regard me gonfla le cœur de joie. Dieu que j'aimais cette fille ...

\- Est-ce qu'on peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ...?

Je me tournais vivement, m'écartant de Rachel et vis la moitié du glee club entassés devant la porte ouverte. Santana nous regardais avec un petit sourire moquer alors que sa blonde tapait des mains.

-Hum... bredouillais-je.

Rachel se leva, prenant ma main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Eh bien c'est très simple, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

Elle avait le visage rouge mais je la trouvais toujours aussi mignonne, voir plus.

\- Quinn, t veux bien sortir avec moi ? me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa et je sentais les pulsations remonter jusque dans mes tympans. Elle allait m'achever ! Je souris et m'approchais d'elle.

-Comment refuser ? dis-je avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Dios Mios ! s'exclama Santana.

Je me tournais ver elle, énervée qu'elle nous interrompe puis remarquais que tout le monde était penché sur le téléphone de la brune. Elle appuya sur son écran et j'entendis la voix de Rachel sortir du haut parleur. elle nous avait filmées ...

Rachel se plaça derrière moi et passa ses bras rassurants autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre elle.

-C'est officiel, dit-elle.

* * *

Alors, un 2ème chapitre ? Un flashback à propos de la fameuse dispute ;)

XX MlleYuu


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, vous me l'avez demandé et j'avais très envie de l'écrire alors voici le deuxième chapitre :)

Enjoy !

* * *

PDV R

 _ **Flashback**_

Mr Schue nous avait prévenus que la répétition se ferait à l'auditorium alors après mon dernier cours, je m'étais immédiatement dirigée vers la grande salle. J'avais remarqué Finn qui me faisait signe de l'attendre mais je l'avais ignoré. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que j'essayais de l'éviter... Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec lui. Et si j'étais honnête avec moi même, je dirais que je m'étais toujours sentie comme ça. Mais c'était plus facile de cacher ce sentiment que de lui faire face car plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je trouvais la situation délicate. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Finn comme ça ...

J'étais arrivée à l'auditorium et j'aperçus nos trois cheerleaders parler en descendant les marches. Je me dépêchais de les rejoindre.

\- Salut, dis-je une fois à leur hauteur.

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et j'eus droit à un vague signe de la tête de la part de Santana alors que Brittany me donna son plus beau sourire. Quinn ralentit pour venir à mes côtés, laissant ses deux amis avoir deux marches d'avance.

\- Salut Rachel, dit-elle.

Je lui sourit amicalement. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais remarqué son changement d'attitude envers moi et je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde. Elle semblait plus aimable et même plus attentionnée. Des petits gestes sans grande importance étaient devenus une habitude chez elle. Elle ramassait mon crayon quand il tombait près d'elle en classe, elle me tenait la porte au lieu de la laisser se refermer derrière elle... Venant d'elle, s'était assez inhabituel mais je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nous étions en pleine répétition quand je me mis à crier sur Finn, sans raison apparente. Ils répliqua, criant également. Je remarquais nos amis qui tentaient de nous calmer mais ne leur prêtais pas attention. Peut-être que c'était le bon moment. Je m'éloignais du petit groupe pour aller me réfugier dans les coulisses et comme prévu, le grand quarterback me suivit. Je m'assis sur un siège et il arriva vers moi, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

\- Mr Schue ne va pas être content si on s'absente trop longtemps, me dit-il.

Sa remarque me mit hors de moi. Il pensait à ça alors que nous venions de nous disputer comme jamais ! Je me levais et me plantais devant lui.

\- Tu sais quoi Finn, j'en ai marre. C'est finit entre nous, je te quitte, dis-je.

Est-ce que je venais juste de faire ça ?! Le brun me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il avait droit à une explication...

\- Je ne veux plus être avec toi Finn. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ... Je ne t'aime pas c'est tout.

Woow ! Les mots sortaient tous seul et mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

\- En fait je pense que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et depuis un moment. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Pourtant je devrais avoir l'habitude d'être la looseuse du lycée.

\- C'est qui ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix late, sans émotions.

Je me laissais retomber sur le siège derrière moi et me prit la tête dans les mains. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire... Il allait se moquer, anéantir toutes mes chances déjà si mince d'être avec la personne qui hantait mes rêves depuis plusieurs semaines. Je l'entendis venir près de moi et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté.

-Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas. Je me sentais un peu pareil ces derniers temps. Tu étais distante et ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Tu peux me dire qui il est, je ne vais pas détruire toutes tes chances avec lui.

Je grimaçais quand il utilisa le masculin.

\- C'est une fille, soufflais-je.

Je relevais peine la tête pour voir sa bouche former un O parfait. Je souris malgré moi. Oui, Rachel Berry était bien tombée amoureuse d'une fille...

-Et c'est qui ?

Je baissais les yeux, fixant le sol. Je fermais fort les yeux, me préparant à une réaction houleuse.

\- C'est Quinn...

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'émit pas le moindre bruit. Je rouvris lentement les yeux et redressais la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Finn ?

\- Je veux être là quand tu lui diras.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as entendu. Mes deux exes vont se mettre ensemble, je pense que j'ai le droit d'être là quand ça arrivera ...

\- Je ne lui dirais pas ! Je n'aurais jamais le courage ! Et de toutes façons elle me rejettera.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Sur ce, il se leva et partit, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Est-ce que Finn venait d'insinuer que Quinn pourrait m'aimer en retour ? Je sentis le conflit intérieur grandir en moi et un millier de pensées et de scénarios se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

La dernière sonnerie de la semaine retentit, me sortant de mes pensées et je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Je fus la dernière à quitter la salle et me retrouvais dans le couloir bondé de lycéens survoltés. Je m'adossais au mur, attendant que quelques camarades quittent le lycée pour aller à mon casier. Je l'ouvris et posais quelques affaires à l'intérieur. J'étais en train de le refermer quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos et qu'on me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournais rapidement et tombais nez à nez avec Finn.

\- Tu vois que tout s'est bien passé, dit-il avant de retourner d'où il venait sans rien ajouter.

Je le regardais partir, un sourire grandissant au coin de mes lèvres. Cette situation était ... étrangement plaisante.

\- Rach' ? dit une voix familière derrière moi.

Je tournais la tête, le cœur battant et me noyait dans cet océan vert. La blonde s'approcha lentement de moi et se laissa aller contre les casiers.

\- Quinn ...

Elle sourit et toute pensée rationnelle quitta mon esprit. Elle était tellement belle. Elle se rapprocha et ses yeux tombèrent sur le bas de mon visage.

-Est-ce que j'aurai droit à un baiser de la part de ma _petite-amie_...? susurrais-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis plongea son regard dans le mien. Je souris en voyant cet éclat si particulier dans ses yeux et m'approchais lentement d'elle. J'étais sur le point de me pencher en avant pour lui voler un baiser quand je vis une vague de panique passer dans ses yeux. Je me stoppais alors, fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'éloigna d'un petit pas et j'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de me mettre un coup dans le ventre. Elle regarda derrière moi et je compris immédiatement.

\- Oh non, désolé Quinn, dis-je sincèrement.

Je savais à quel point elle tenait à sa réputation et à son statut dans cette école. Les couloirs grouillaient encore d'élèves qui parlaient et se pressaient pour sortir. Je baissais la tête, déçue et frustrée. Quelle idiote... Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber sa popularité pour moi ...

\- Je suis désolée Rachel. C'est juste que j'ai encore besoin du confort de mon statut. Je ne suis pas prête à affronter les regards des autres. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sente moins importante que ça... Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée avec les mots mais j'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et passa ses doigts entre les miens. Je relevais la tête et elle me sourit timidement.

\- Je comprends Quinn. Il va te falloir du temps et je respecte ton choix. Je serrai patiente.

Je lui souris tendrement. En un geste rapide, elle se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras à peine quelques seconde. Mes mains trouvèrent immédiatement leur place dans le bas de son dos et je posais ma tête contre son épaule. Je respirai son parfum avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et ne se mette à marcher vers la sortie. Je la suivis et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les roseurs qui avait pris place sur ses joues. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et on sortit de l'enceinte du lycée sans encombre, aucun élève ne semblait avoir remarqué nos mains liées et tant mieux. Quinn me mena jusqu'à sa voiture et me proposa de me ramener. Je pris donc place sur le siège passager et elle démarra le moteur.

Le trajet se fit en silence, sans qu'aucune de nous n'ait envie de le briser. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions garées devant chez moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir manger à la maison ? Lui demandais-je d'un coup.

Elle me regarda, surprise.

\- On a pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble aujourd'hui et mes papas seraient content de te rencontrer.

Elle sembla réfléchir plusieurs longues secondes et je commençais à perdre espoir. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit sa porte, fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière.

\- Mademoiselle, dit-elle en me laissa la place pour sortir.

Je sourit amplement et sortit de la voiture. Elle la referma derrière moi et alors que j'allais rentrer dans la maison, elle m'attrapa la main.

-Attends.

Je me tournais vers elle et écarquillais les yeux quand elle me sauta dessus pour presser se lèvres contre les miennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha d'elle. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller contre elle, posant mes mains sur sa nuque. Elle changea l'angle du baiser et je soupirais d'aise. Je réduis à néant l'espace entre nous et la sentit frissonner. Le cœur battant, je mis fin au baiser et laissais mon front reposer contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je savais qu'elle voulait me le dire. Elle n'étais pas encore prête et ça m'allait parfaitement. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour la rassurer et elle me transmit ses sentiments via notre baiser. Il était doux mais fort et réveillait en moi un tat de sensation plus fortes que jamais.

Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur ma joue, laissant un baiser mouillé sur ma peau avant de s'écarter.

\- On entre ? demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris et ouvrit la porte et mes parents arrivèrent rapidement vers nous. Quinn passa ses doigts entre les miens et je pris mon courage à deux mains.

\- Je vous présente Quinn... Ma petite-amie.

La blonde sourit courageusement à mes parents et je sentis une vague de joie s'emparer de tout mon corps. Dieu que j'aimais ma Quinn...

 ** _Cinq ans plus tard_**

Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Puck à mes côtés et la musique douce commença. J'aurais du être angoissée, avoir le cœur battant à cause de la peur mais tout ce que je ressentais était une joie euphorique quand j'aperçus la blonde entrer dans la salle. Elle me regarda, l'air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi nos amis étaient là. Je m'approchais d'elle et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Je me lançais dans un de ces monologues dont j'avais le secret avant de poser un genoux au sol et de sortir un petit écrin noir de ma poche. Je l'ouvris, laissant apparaître une bague ornée d'une pierre précieuse blanche. Je plantais mon regard dans celui, brillant, de ma blonde.

-Quinn, veux tu m'épouser ?

Elle resta une seconde à me regarder avant de me prendre par les épaules pour me relever et d'écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle dans le baiser.

Je la serrai contre moi puis sortit la bague de la boite. Je lançais cette dernière derrière moi, ce qui fit rire mes amis. Je pris la main gauche de Quinn et passais doucement l'anneau à son doigt. Alors que je fixais sa main, les yeux humides, une goutte d'eau tomba sur son poignet. Je relevais les yeux. Les joues de Quinn étaient recouvertes des traces humides de ses larmes et ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Qui l'aurait cru ? La capitaine des cheerleaders et la looseuse du glee club... Et pourtant, leur histoire n'était pas prête de se conclure.

* * *

Et voilaaaaa !

Je pense que je vais faire plus de FF Faberry. Il y a pas mal de potentiel.

XX MlleYuu


End file.
